


To Be A Bro

by fandumps



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Squip, Shopping Mall, Teens being teens, Texting, dramatic and ironic use of the :0 face, f ri en d sh i p is impor t ant, jake dillinger implied to breakdance to smashmouth, platonic rich/michael anon here to save the day, rich is traumatised by the squip, slightly more angst than i thought there would be but, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandumps/pseuds/fandumps
Summary: They say birds of a feather flock together.Well, he and Rich aren't birds, so he's not sure how this works. Who knows, maybe Michael will make more friends now that that robotic parasite is gone.





	To Be A Bro

Michael sipped on his Pepsi, looking to Rich to confirm that this was the track he wanted to do. Earning a confident nod from his friend, he set the drink down and selected it.

"Oh, I know you did not just blue shell me, Mell!" Rich shouted, narrowing his eyes and doing his best to recover from the loss of position. Three CPUs sped past his character, and Michael did too. With a huff, Rich threw a red shell and sped off, getting up to fourth place. Michael was in second.

They'd been playing Mario Kart for three straight hours now, alone with each other. It wasn't bad— Michael got to know Rich better. He wouldn't otherwise, though the only reason they were even alone was because the others were out at a party. They both had obvious reasons. The last party they'd gone to was a disaster. Michael had a panic attack, and Rich set a fire in a desperate attempt to get away from his SQUIP. The others in their group were a bit worried, but the two of them were the only ones to stay.

Of course, Michael let Rich get to know him better as well, it wouldn't be quite as fair otherwise. Then again, life wasn't fair. Then again, they were _friends_ now. That meant something, especially to the guy who didn't have anyone but his best friend that left him to be cool.

How fucking pathetic was that?

Shaking his head, he pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused on the game.

Rich ended up winning, throwing his scarred fist in the air with a yell of triumph. "Hell yeah! Three out of four races, baby!" He sang, doing a little dance before relaxing in his seat, smirking as he sipped his cola. "So, what was that dream you had about our dear Jeremy Heere?"

Michael groaned, dramatically throwing himself back against the beaten couch.

* * *

 

 **McMichael:** rich u gotta answer me

 **McMichael:** rich

 **McMichael:** ri c h

 **Boranski:** what

 **McMichael:** im gay

 **Boranski:** bi never knew

 **McMichael:** aahhhh i see what u did there

 **Boranski:** ;)

 **McMichael:** anyways i actually have something important to tell you

 **McMichael:** which is a shocker on its own

 **Boranski:** what is it

 **McMichael:** ur the only other person i’ve ever played video games with

 **McMichael:** u should be honoured

 **Boranski:** :0

 **McMichael:** :0

* * *

 

The mall wasn't Michael's favourite place, but he didn't hate it either. So now, as if he were in a cliche teen drama, he sat at a table with friends in the food court. Each one of them had their own meal. Michael settled for spicy nachos, which weren't actually spicy, to his dismay. Rich dipped a fry in his chocolate milkshake, which rose a debate on if that was a sin or not. All, apart from a disgusted Jeremy, agreed that it was not a sin.

At some point, they ended up outside, messing around at the fountain. Christine held their phones, since someone was going to be shoved in the water at some point. That someone ended up being Jake, who just pushed his hair back and cackled as he propped himself up on his elbows, now healed legs dangling half out of the water.

Brooke and Jenna laughed, while Chloe snuck up and pushed Rich in too. That ended with Rich and Jake holding onto each other's shoulders, both now laughing. "You asses!" Jake said, holding up a teasing fist as they got out of the water. "We'll fight you!"

"Yeah, square up!" Rich added.

"You're more like a rectangle, man," Michael said, earning a confused laugh from Jeremy.

Christine pursed her lips, before smirking and rushing off. "I'll be right back!" She announced.

The rest exchanged confused looks, before she came back with a Bluetooth speaker and her phone. It started off with them playing upbeat musical songs from her playlists. However, at some point, someone, likely Michael, got hold of the phone and now, there was a dance-off between Chloe and Jake to the tune of Allstar by Smashmouth.

It was equally horrifying and amusing to the rest. Until they got kicked out by security, still cackling on their ways to their cars.

Michael smiled. He hadn't done this with friends before, and it was fun. This was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

 

That following morning was something new. It started out as normal, he took a quick shower, got dressed, everything in his routine. The difference was that he had a shaking Rich pounding on his door. Without questioning, he let the other teen in.

"Need some Red, I'm— I'm out. I can hear it. Nagging at me, telling me I should've— should've..." Rich trailed off, shaking his head. Michael didn't comment, grabbing his bottle from the fridge and giving it to the other. Why he was surprised when Rich gulped down almost a quarter of it without stopping to breathe, he had no clue.

"Feeling better?" He asked, keeping a calm tone, sitting Rich down and raising an eyebrow. Sure, Jeremy sometimes came over, but there wasn't as much of a panic. To his knowledge, this was the first time Rich had run out since the SQUIP-cident.

Michael ended up driving both Jeremy and Rich to school with him, the three joking around. Hell, he even cried a little from how much he'd been laughing. By the time they got to the school, they were all grinning, raising their eyebrows at each other.

"So, never tell Jenna about this?" Michael asked.

"Never," responded the other two.

"Glad we're on the same page."

 

* * *

 

**Boranski has started a new chat.**

**McMichael has joined the chat.**

**HeereIAm has joined the chat.**

**LohstandBroKe has joined the chat.**

**JakeTheDude has joined the chat.**

**Christiine has joined the chat.**

**JennaRollin has joined the chat.**

**Chlorine has joined the chat.**

 

 **JakeTheDude:** What

 **Boranski:** a group chat

 **Boranski:** for NERDS

 **Christiine:** You’re in it.

 **Boranski:** gdi

 **McMichael:** christine ur a genius

 **HeereIAm:** Have you ever wheezed so much

 **JennaRollin:** rich goranski, professional nerd

 **Chlorine:** Christine Canigula, professional ROASTER

 **Christiine:** I think of myself as a slow cooker.

 **LohstAndBroKe:** What does that mean,,,

 **McMichael:** i dont think we should question that

 **HeereIAm:** I’m going to class b y e

 **McMichael:** same but only bc jeremy is

 **Boranski:** gay

 **McMichael:** ;^)

 **Boranski:** why is there a nose

 **McMichael:** i know u love my nose goranski

 **JakeTheDude:** insert moan emoji

 **Chlorine:** Why don’t you use the actual emoji

 **JakeTheDude:** Why don’t you drive into a tree Clarise

 **McMichael:** i know a dude that likes trees

 **McMichael:** he wouldn’t like that :^(

 **HeereIAm:** everyone stfu

 **McMichael:** :-0

 **Boranski:** :-0

 **JakeTheDude:** :-0

 **Chlorine:** :-0

 **LohstAndBroKe:** :-0

 **Christiine:** :-0

 **JennaRollin:** :-0

 **HeereIAm:** I hate this school

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> this is gonna be multichapter and full of memes
> 
> and maybe michael won't bottle up his issues so much later on, who knows
> 
> updating tags as i go along sajhf
> 
> yell at me on my tumblr: https://embracergay.tumblr.com


End file.
